


At the Diner

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Liberty Diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie





	At the Diner

I.

Justin sloshed coffee into Brian's cup. "You look like crap."

Brian didn't look at him. "Fuck you, too." He flinched as Justin set the coffee pot on the table a little too loudly.

"You know," Justin said contemplatively, "I was out all night dancing and fucking…"

"I'm aware," Brian interrupted. "You were doing both with me."

"… and then I had to be at work three hours ago, and look at me." He smiled brightly. "I guess when you're old, it's harder to bounce back."

Brian ignored him in favor of dumping three packets of sugar into his coffee cup.

II.

When Justin came back to take his order, Brian was deep in the newspaper, his coffee cup empty.

Justin's voice was as perky and annoying as before. "Anything besides the coffee?"

He didn't even glance up, just snaked out his hand and grabbed Justin's wrist and yanked him down into the booth, half across his lap.

The order pad and pencil hit the floor.

"Brian… what the fuck…"

Brian's right hand was cupped over Justin's ass, and he used his left to pull Justin's face closer to his. He gave him a lazy, slow smile, and then he kissed him.

III.

The kiss wasn't soft or tender or romantic. It was hot and rough, Brian's tongue thrusting into Justin's mouth almost before their lips touched. It was the kind of kiss that made Justin's lips red and sore for hours, that made his cock twitch and fill inside his jeans, made him scramble up to his knees next to Brian in the booth.

Brian's hand was gripping his ass, and Justin pressed his apron-covered dick against him as hard as he could. He let his head fall back, and Brian started nipping at his throat before going back to his mouth.

IV.

Debbie's voice rang out. "Justin! Table six needs coffee."

Brian laughed when Justin pulled away. He was breathing hard, face flushed and eyes glassy.

Debbie marched over, pulled Justin onto his feet, and shoved a coffee pot into his hand. "Table six."

Justin wandered off, dazed, and Debbie's eyes narrowed. "You know, Brian, nobody comes in here to watch you suck Justin's tongue out of his mouth."

Brian smiled up at her, sweetly. "I don't know, Deb," he said, gesturing at the rest of the diners, all avidly watching the show. "They're sure as shit not here for the food."


End file.
